Z to A and A to Z
by BALLofSONSHINE
Summary: Is it possible to describe someone using every letter of the alphabet? SonnyXXChad
1. Chad's POV

Z-A and A-Z

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**I don't own Sonny With A Chance.**

**Another random one shot.**

**Don't forget to review!**

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Chad's POV

A-Z reasons why I love Sonny Munroe::

A- She is **annoying** but that's not a flaw.

B- She is so **bubbly **that it is sometimes annoying. But I love how I can always go to her when I need to feel happy again.

C- She is stupidly **cute** and nothing can make me thing otherwise.

D- She is **different**,in a good way.

E- Her big brown **eyes**. Enough said.

F- She is **funny**, even if I say she tries too hard with her 'comedy'.

G- Cute is an understatement. **Gorgeous **is a better description.

H- She is so **happy** all the time, and her behaviour is contagious.

I- How am I supposed to describe Sonny using 'I'? Um, she's **interesting**... **intelligent**... **I** have nothing.

J- She loves **joking around**.

K- She has a **kind** heart. (And might I say I am a complete sap)

L- She is **loveable**, and if she isn't then why do I love her?

M- I love how she always **makes me smile**.

N- She is so **nice **that most of the time it is annoying.

O- She is **optimistic **about everything.

P- How she's always so **positive** about everything.

Q- Her **quirkiness**. 

R- Time for a weird word to describe her with—**radiant**. Don't ask why.

S- The endless **smile** that always seems to be on her face.

T- I know girls don't like being called this word, but she is definitely **tricky**.

U- It's **unbelievable **how she gets to me.

V- She's very **vivacious **

W- Well, W is a hard letter. There's not much unless you use **wow** as one.

X- This letter is impossible unless you want to say the girl you love is an x-ray!

Y- Nothing!

Z- Also, she is very **zany **

Sonny looked over the page that had somehow ended up in her hands. The look on her face was priceless. She was amazed I could find 25, well really 23 alphabetized words to describe her with.

"Chad," she breathed out, shaking her head in amazement. "This is incredible."

I smiled at her as she read it over again.

"I am… literally speechless. I can't think of anything to say other than the words I am saying right now. But really, this is astonishing! I'm shocked you could find 25-"

Cough, "23" cough.

"Right… _23_ words to describe me with," she put the piece of paper down and grabbed my hand.

"It didn't take me that long, because I already had the words," I told her, "In here," I motioned to my heart dramatically.

"Even though what you just said was so stupid I'll let it slide because the way you described me was so…" she looked at the page again, "Wow," she breathed out.

She leaned over towards me and pulled me into a kiss.

As our lips parted she was smiling into my eyes, "I think next time I should do the same for you."

"You don't have to."

"I want to though."

"Kay' then, I'm looking forward to hear what you think about me," I said.

She giggled at me and got up, "Can I keep this?" She asked, holding the piece of paper up.

"Sure thing, Sonny."

She smiled at it, then at me, and left without anything else said.

It is totally possible to describe the one you love throughout the alphabet.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Yeah, that's it, I know its short but it's cute. The length doesn't matter, what matters is what you think of it. Review it. PS. One shot, unless you want to hear how Sonny describes Chad. =D**

**Don't forget to...**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**!**


	2. Sonny's POV

Z-A and A-Z

::::::::::Chapter 2::::::::::

~~~Sonny~~~

**You guys wanted another chapter where Sonny describes Chad, so here it is. Hope you like it!**

**I don't own SWAC.**

**And I think there will be two more chapters on what they don't like about each other. What do you think about that? Tell me! I won't bite. **

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

SPOV

A- He's REALLY **annoying**, but in the end it always ends up on a positive side.

B- His **blue eyes**.

C- He's **caring**, even though he tries to deny it.

D- His **dedication **to his acting.

E- His **eyes**. And I know I've already said things about his eyes but I just love them! ;D

F- The way he **feels about me**, and the way I feel about him.

G- The stupid **games** he plays, just to annoy me, is rather cute.

H- He's **hot**; I have to give him that.

I- He's **impossible** which could be both a bad thing and good thing.

J- His **jokes**, even if they aren't that funny.

K- His **kisses**. They make me feel warm and fuzzy inside. And they're all _mine_ ;D

L- I love his **laugh**, if it's fake or not.

M- He's a **mamma's boy**. I find that both adorable and hilarious.

N- He's **nosy**, which is again a good and bad thing.

O- The way he gets to me, leaving me with my mouth in an O shape. ;D

P- The way he **pretends to be** **pompous**, that's quite hilarious!

Q- Nothing…

R- The way he **reads my mind**.

S- His **sparkly eyes** that I lose myself in. I have now mentioned his eyes _three_ times ;D

T- He's **tumultuous**, but in a good way… can you be tumultuous in a good way?

U- He's **understandable**.

V- He's **very lovable** that it's scary.

W- How he dressed up as **weird beard** for me.

X- How about if I add an X to a word, does that count? Let's try! He's **Xamazing**. ;D

Y- Sorry Chaddy, nothing for Y.

Z- Or Z :(

**But I especially love the way he makes me love him. **

**~Sonny**

Sonny looked over the list, let out a small chuckle and handed the note to Chad. A hopeful look came upon her face.

Chad scanned the page, smiling at bits and pieces, but immediately that smile turned upside down.

I frowned as he put the page down, "Sonny," he said, "This is hilarious."

Sonny smiled again as Chad's frown went back to a smile.

"I love it," he told me and I smiled wider.

"Really?"

He nodded as he wrapped his arms around me in an embrace. We stood there for a while in each other's arms; I was smiling like crazy into his chest.

He let go, untangling our arms and standing there with goofy smiles on our faces.

"Sonny," I looked into his eyes, "At the bottom, 'I especially like the way he makes me love him…'"

I nodded.

"Well, I'd like to say that…" he took a breath, "I love you."

"I love you too," I answered without any hesitation.

He smiled, wider than ever before, and then he bent down and kissed me softly on the cheek.

He looked down at the sheet of paper and chuckled, "Some of this makes no sense," he informed me.

"Well, it was hard," I said with a chuckle.

He turned and exited the room without another word, but a smile before he closed my dressing room door behind him. I had the strangest feeling he was slightly upset. _Why?_

I saw a piece of paper lying on the armrest before me, I picked it up and a smile appeared on my face as I read it;

'_This isn't over yet_.'

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**I decided to do two more chapters, because I had an idea. Two or three more, I'm not sure until I do them. I reckon three more.**

**Reviewww! Pwetty pwease?**

**You know you want to!**

**C'mon and review! **

.:.:.:.:.:.


End file.
